Tell Me About Harry Potter
by Neezerbean
Summary: After Dudley's daughter goes to Hogwarts, Dudley realizes it's about time he knew more about his cousin, Harry Potter. One shot.


**This is my first fanfiction and it just randomly came to me. **

**Disclaimer : me no J K Rowling. Understand? Otherwise I'd be stinking rich and flying around on my personal hoverpad. Everything belongs to her.**

* * *

Dudley Dursley stared down at the crumpled letter in his hand. He had read it so many times over that he nearly had it memorised.

_Hi Dad,_

_Hogwarts is so amazing! My first week has been great and I've made some really cool friends. Oh, I was sorted into Hufflepuff, the house where we're all loyal and hardworking and stuff. The sorting was so scary as you have to sit there with this talking hat on your head while everyone stares at you. There was some muttering about my name when it was called out. I don't know what that was about. And then i sat down at my house table and the food just appeared out of nowhere! It was astonishing. Grandad Vernon would have loved it, you know how much he eats. _

_Hey, you don't know a Harry Potter do you? It's just we were learning about him in History of Magic and the professor said he was related to some Dursleys and i thought hey, my name's Dursley how weird! Anyway, he's the saviour of the wizarding world and he went on loads of adventures whilst he was at Hogwarts. He's dead famous, everyone knows his name and i wish i could meet him. He sounds like he could have some interesting stories to tell._

_Well, I've got to go now dad, I've got to practice a spell for Charms, it makes you levitate stuff. Pretty useful, huh? Bye dad, see you at Christmas!_

_Love, Sarah_

Yes, the impossible had happened. Dudley Dursley had a witch for a daughter. When the letter had come he had panicked, understandably. But then he calmed himself and he remembered that it didn't change her as a person. He fleetingly thought about asking his cousin Harry for help, but then he remembered that they hadn't spoken since that fateful night when the Dursley's had parted ways forever.

Dudley regrets not ever having sought out Harry for forgiveness. He often wondered what had happened to his cousin after he had left, after the war had ended, what he was doing now. So many questions, yet no one to answer them.

Dudley had seen his daughter off on the Hogwarts Express on the 1st of September and as soon as the train had left, he had scarpered. All the wizards made him uncomfortable, not because he hated them but because they made him feel guilty. They made him feel guilty about the insufferable bullying pig he had been to Harry when they were kids.

And then he had got this letter through from Sarah, a week later. He was proud of her for getting into Hufflepuff. His daughter certainly was loyal and he thought it was a worthwhile trait. He had nearly choked when she suggested that Grandad Vernon would like food that appears out of nowhere. Vernon did not know his granddaughter was magic, Dudley had kept it secret. Vernon would never change and he knew it. He had told his mother though. But at the mention of one Harry Potter, Dudley had become pale. Saviour of the wizarding world? Dead famous? Why did it seem that his daughter knew more of his own cousin than he did? And he resolved that when she came home for Christmas, he would find out all about Harry Potter and what he had been getting up to while he, Dudley Dursley, had been stuffing his face.

A knock at his door jerked Dudley away from reminiscing. He opened it to find his small, blonde daughter, wrapped in her yellow hufflepuff scarf, dragging her suitcase behind her. His mother, still horsefaced, stood next to her.

'Thanks mum, for picking her up.' He said to her. He had found it rather strange when his mother had insisted on picking Sarah up from the train.

'It wasn't a bother, little duddykins.' His mother replied. Dudley cringed at his nickname. 'It brought back some memories.' She said a little wistfully and Dudley knew she was thinking of her sister Lily.

After closing the door on his mothers retreating figure he turned to find his daughter bouncing about the living room energetically. 'Oh Dad, Hogwarts was wonderful, even better than i could have imagined! The paintings moved and there were ghosts and the staircases had missing steps and there's a half-giant as a teacher and i learnt how to lift a feather and...' his daughter gabbled on endlessly but Dudley had zoned out, barely understanding a word she was saying.

'I have a question, sweetheart.' He said suddenly. Sarah paused in her speech and looked at him questioningly.

'Sure dad.'

He stared at her cautiously and then very quietly, 'Tell me about Harry Potter.'


End file.
